


Honey and Jewels

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Much more was on the line than CJ's reputation of being good in bed.





	Honey and Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Abbey smiled when she felt the lips move down her spine and the soft hand cup her buttocks. It was possibly a better way to wake up but she couldn’t think of one in that moment. She sighed, stirring as CJ Cregg stroked her skin.

“Don’t wake up.” The Press Secretary whispered in her ear.

“I don’t want to miss this.”

“Mmm, you smell so good first thing in the morning.”

CJ kissed her shoulder and shoulder blades. She brushed Abbey’s hair aside to suck on the nape of her neck. The First Lady trembled and then laughed. She almost told her not to leave a mark but left CJ alone…she knew exactly what she was doing. The idea of having to hide a hickey made Abbey shudder again. She turned over, her arms sliding around CJ’s neck. Their first kiss of the morning was strong and passionate…it left CJ breathless. She took Abbey’s arms, holding them over the head by the wrists. When she straddled her, the First Lady smiled.

“Am I your prisoner, Claudia Jean?”

“Don’t speak.”

CJ kissed her again, sliding her tongue along Abbey’s. The smaller woman squirmed under her and CJ always liked that. Her lips moved down, trailing across her silky neck and throat. She nipped at her throbbing pulse; Abbey arched up. CJ pressed her down hard. It only made her lover hotter, more eager.

“Claudia Jean…”

She ignored the First Lady. How could that be sexy and infuriating in the same breath? She fought against the restraint but CJ was much stronger than she looked.

“What's the matter baby?” CJ purred, pressing her tiny breasts against Abbey.

“I want you.”

“I'm here.”

“Let me go; I need to touch you. Please.”

“All you had to do was ask sweetly.” CJ smiled as she released her.

Abbey wrapped her arms tightly around her. CJ moved further down her lithe frame. She cupped her breasts, squeezing and covering them in hungry kisses. Abbey Bartlet had a glorious pair of breasts. They were the envy of every woman in the White House, the fantasy of every man. They were firm, supple, with reddish brown nipples that screamed to be possessed by an eager mouth. 

She loved to be bitten and stroked, running her fingers through CJ’s hair as she drove full speed ahead into bliss. CJ always felt like an overeager teenage girl when she saw Abbey’s breasts. Covered or completely naked, they were mesmerizing. No longer a young woman, though still a sight to behold, the Press Secretary knew she had to be captivating 30 some odd years ago when she captured the utter devotion of a boy who would never be a priest. Nothing but sin came to mind when looking at the body of Abigail Barrington Bartlet.

“Oh CJ, oh God, ohhh…”

She was not going to stop now. Satisfying Abbey gave her the most intense pleasure. The woman relished being difficult; was not the type to hide her disappointment or displeasure. CJ was sure she would crumble if she ever saw that look on Abbey’s face after they made love. Much more was on the line than CJ’s reputation of being good in bed. Her tongue ran across Abbey’s flat stomach, dipping into her belly button. Abbey spread her thighs and CJ smiled.

”Eager, Dr. Bartlet?”

She did not speak, gently pushing CJ’s head down. Oh no, she could not lose control. She shrugged out of her grasp.

“Don’t make me restrain you, Abigail.”

“I don’t care what you do as long as you fuck me. I want to taste my nectar all over your sweet lips.”

CJ could already smell the scent of her want. She bit her thigh, loving the way Abbey jumped. The woman’s legs were amazing…even better than her breasts. CJ loved to have them wrapped around her waist or her neck.

“Now Claudia Jean, now.”

CJ’s finger slid inside of her, curving to reach her G spot.

“Jesus.” Abbey whimpered, gripping the mattress.

CJ slid in another finger and then another. Abbey bucked her hips to meet the smooth, slow thrusts, her fingers pinching her nipples for more stimulation. CJ loved to watch her touch herself…it was more than just sexy. It was beautiful to see the most self-composed and assured woman she knew lose control. Abbey wanted nothing more than pleasure and knew how to give it to herself.

“You're so fucking beautiful.” CJ whispered.

“Oh my God,” Abbey’s back arched. “Claudia Jean!”

The Press Secretary smiled, rubbing Abbey’s clit between her thumb and forefinger. She slid her lips over it and sucked hungrily.

“Jesus, Jesus, oh dear God. Don’t stop, oh God! CJ, CJ, CJ…Claudia Jean!”

Abbey grabbed her hair, yanking it. She sobbed as the first orgasm rushed through her. It was not over; they both knew that. One orgasm was average and Claudia Jean Cregg was definitely an overachiever. She licked, sucked and nibbled, fingers still driving in and out of Abbey better than any man ever could. 

It simmered, boiled, and finally detonated. The sound coming from Abbey’s diaphragm would have worried someone who did not know her well. CJ knew her very well…every beautiful inch. She kissed up Abbey’s sweating, trembling body, lingering in all of her very places. The First Lady moaned when their mouths finally came together. The taste of her sweet nectar on CJ made her crazy.

“I love you.” Abbey mumbled between kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They rolled on the mattress, Abbey on top. She never wanted to stop kissing her. She never would.

“Are you going to make love to me?” CJ asked.

“No. I'm going to fuck you until we pass out.”

A big grin covered CJ’s face and she surrendered. Abbey was going to do what she wanted, what they both wanted, and it was going to be magnificent.

***


End file.
